firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
David Rain/David Merriman
Name: David "The David" Rain Birthdate: Unknown Current Age: 20 as of The Fire Within Deathdate:'' Valentine's Day Feb. 14, unknown year, but dies in Fire Star '''Parents: Unknown Current Significant Other: Suzanna "Zanna" Martindale Past Significant Other(s): Sophie Children: Alexa (with Zanna) First Appeared In: The Fire Within Last Appeared In: The Fire Eternal Special Dragon(s): "Zookie" Gadzooks, Gollgosh "Golly" Golighty, & G'reth Bloodline: Unknown bloodline, although Gwilanna states it must be of someone powerful. David Rain is the main character of the Series, and the most important. He is more commonly known as The David to the dragons. David Rain lives at 4 Thoushall Road, Blackburn, MA. In The Fire Eternal we discover that this address does not exist. Questions are aroused about David's past... David moves in when he sees a Tenant Wanted ad because he was going to start a course at Scrubbley college. We first meet him when he is moving in with Elizabeth Pennykettle who lives in 42 Wayward Crescent in Scrubbley, MA along with her daughter, Lucy Pennykettle. After a brief search of the room the Pennykettle's have to offer him, he decides to move in not knowing it will change his life forever and may even take it away (but, hey, he gets some Shepard’s pie). He is quickly moved in. Liz later surprises him with a gift: a dragon. It is the first of many. He soon names it Gadzooks. Little does he know, Gadzooks will be making him a household name. When He first moves in Lucy tells him about an injured, one-eyed squirrel named Conker. While saving the injured squirrel, he meets Sophie Prentice, a helper at the Scrubbley Wildlife Hospital. Later him and Sophie become very close. For Lucy's birthday, David decides to write a story for her about the squirrel. As the first book progresses, David saves a squirrels life, learns of some little dragon-info, becomes a hero, and gets the girl. All in less then a year. He called his book Snigger and the Nutbeast because while he was laying a bait for Conker, he stole the nuts from the library gardens, so the squirrels, including Snigger, called him a nutbeast. In Icefire, Sophie moves away to study animals in Africa. David met Zanna soon after, the goth girl at school, complicating his life. His writing professor Dr. Bergstrom, is holding a writing competion for anyone who wants to travel to the artic with him to study Global Warming. David ends up signing a contract with Dilys Whutton (his publisher), for Snigger, so he doesn't have to win the contest and Zanna ends up winning. In Fire Star he starts writing a book called White Fire. In this book he also realizes that whatever he writes actually happens after he thinks it. David plays an important role in every book, and is killed when a shard of the ice fire stabs his heart at the end of Fire Star. In The Fire Eternal he returns, but not as a mere human, he is now a Nanukapik. In the 5 year period between David's death and the time of The Fire Eternal, we find out that Zanna has David's child and she calls her Alexa. Category:Humans Category:Please Improve